


Pizzeria Paradise

by SkylerScull1



Series: Five Nights Wading In Blood [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking and Entering, Conspiracy, Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's, Journalism, Missing Persons, Murder, Murder Mystery, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: "Pizzeria Paradise was a very popular restaurant with up to thirteen different robots working as entertainment for the children over the years. After the horrible accident involving the owner's son and one of androids, the building was prematurely shut down and the animatronics abandoned. Now, late 2019, young reporter Adam William's seeks for the scoop of a lifetime. What could be hiding behind the friendly faces of Pizzeria Paradise's animatronic characters?"Fnaf AU with original characters, Inspired by Five Nights At Freddy's.
Series: Five Nights Wading In Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Pizzeria Paradise

_**The Popular Lewisboro Mystery** _

_'The small town of Lewisboro is well known for its lack of violent crimes, being rated as one of the safest small towns in New Hampshire. That isn't quite true though. Every town has its mysteries, bloody history which bleeds through its frame of innocence. For instance, the 1977 murder of two women by one Samuel Ayala, age sixty eight. The murder was solved, the perpetrator locked up._

_The biggest, and most popular, Lewisboro mystery by far, however, is the 'Pizzeria Paradise Missing Children Murders' and the horrible incident that caused the shutdown of the family friendly pizzeria. Pizzeria Paradise was a restaurant for children, built in the 1970's and having housed a dozen or more friendly animatronic characters that would wave, speak, interact and sing for the dozens of children and adults that would waft through the front door every morning._

_In 1995 on the rainy day of November 6th, a grand scandal occurred, an incident which marked the day the family pizzeria closed its doors. It was an incident which ended with great injury to the child of Pizzeria Paradise's proud owner, Mr. Afton, who had blown the world away with his unique machinery in the early 1970s. It was an incident where few details were disclosed to the public. Even now people wonder if the child had even survived. Is he alive now? Or had something much more sinister occurred on that fateful day?_

_If asked today what happen to his darling son and where he is now, Mr. Afton would claim ignorance, placing the blame of one of the many animatronic characters to roam the now closed down building. The animatronics were forsaken, the exits and entrances of the pizzeria boarded. 'The Incident' was the final push the restaurant needed to close down its long-standing doors after years of misfortune, missing children incidents and murders._

_What really happened on November 6th, 1995? What happened to the young Micheal Afton, son of Mr and Mrs Afton, the happy small-town owners of Pizzeria Paradise? And what happened to the children who fell victim to the pizzeria in it's early days? Who did it, and why? Well readers, I, Adam William's, intend to find out._

_Signing off,_

_Adam Williams_

_of The Dreadfully Unprivileged.'_

Adam hits enter on his keyboard, publishing the article to the online newspaper he works with, 'The Dreadfully Unprivileged.'. He sighs, leaning back in his chair.

In the small town he lived in, there was rarely anything worthwhile to write about, violent crimes were few and far between. There was very little happening outside the walls he lives in, nothing to write home about at least.

That is what makes the little mysteries he researches all the more sweet. From mysterious happenings to missing person cases, anything certain people try their best to hide, to keep from the public. That's what Adam, a young high-school drop-out turned journalist, writes about.

The people deserve the truth. The details are meant to be out in the world. By any means necessary. Every once in a while, Adam even researches 'mysteries' from out of town when he's truly desperate for something to write about.

Every town has it's secrets. Facts and tidbits of information that's either kept from the public, never found or just not put together by the authorities. There's a truth in every lie, and Adam knows just where to start. The truth couldn't be hidden forever. Not if Adam has anything to do with it. He already knows where he has to go to find the information he seeks, the place where it all begun.

Grabbing his folder of newspaper articles and pages of information he collected on the history of Pizzeria Paradise and it's owner Mr. Afton, Adam glances towards the clock beside his computer.

_9:19 PM_

It was getting late, the sun was down and the weather was clear. It was a perfect day to break into an abandoned pizzeria.

Adam grabs his flashlight and his phone, pulls up his hoodie to hide his face and then pry's open his window, climbing up onto the roof carefully. He jumps down, falling onto the worn mattress he tossed outside his bedroom window earlier today.

It takes his breath out of him, the fall, but he's quick to get back to his feet and hurry out his yard. Checking the address on his phone, he rounds the streets corner and keeps walking until he reaches the place he's looking for.

The once bright building looms over him in the night, casting a shadow over him. Stained windows are positioned on either side of the worn red front door. A sign hangs above the door, friendly grinning faces of a red-brown numbat wearing stripes, a plump yellow puppy with a pink heart necklace and mismatched eyes, and a white bunny with ruby eyes and black limbs are painted above the red letters proudly claiming the place as: 'Pizza Paradise.'

Adam tries the door handle, finding it locked, before kneeling in front of the door and pulling a bobby-pin out of his pocket. He straightens it, removes the rounded tip on the straight end of the bobby-pin with his teeth, before pulling the bobby pin apart and roughly straightening it the best he can. Next, he sticks the straight end of the hairpin about one centimeter into the keyhole of the lock and applies enough pressure to bend the end of the pin into a hook. Taking it back out, he bends the bobby-pin back in half. He puts it back into the lock, firmly applies pressure downward until the pin bends 90 degrees.

He smirks, with the 'tension wrench' created, he can actually begin picking the lock of the building. He'll be in there in no time at all.

Adam, with the bobby-pin placed in the lower part of the key hole, begins to apply slight tension and pressure in the direction a key would turn to unlock the door. He picks the lock in no time at all once he really gets going, the lock disengages and he places the bobby pin back in his pocket before opening the door and slipping inside, closing the door lightly behind him.

Adam smirks, looking around the dusty room, the calm cyan wallpaper ripped and the sound of his shoes hitting tiled floor echoing loudly in the medium sized room. There's a stained desk in the middle of the room, a computer, sign in book and cash register sitting upon it, the chair belonging to the desk having fallen onto its side on the floor.

Adam rounds the desk, prying open the cash register. There isn't much but it isn't empty either. He sets down the folder in his arms on the desk before taking a quick picture of the inside of the cash register. He snags a pen from the desk, seeing as he forgot his own, opening up his folder and writing down what information he has so far, "The cash register isn't empty but it isn't full. The money is in neat piles but the chair is on the floor, knocked over. Likely the person manning the cash register was in a hurry to get out. No one bothered to collect any of the cash. Total of twenty dollars in the register, probably a slow day. Explains why there's reportedly no witnesses explaining what happened on Nov 6th '95." he reads his notes aloud to himself, tapping the pen against his lower lip.

He looks over at the computer and turns it on. A files open, no one logged out of or locked the computer. It was in use during the incident. He frowns, going back to his notes, "Computer file opened +2 points for 'in a hurry'. Company computer unlocked. Why would the company keep putting money into the electric bill of a condemned building even after 20+ years?" he pauses before putting his pen back to the paper, "Worrying but interesting." he comments, "What are they hiding?"

Adam looks back to the computer, finally taking in what it says on the web-screen. He scrolls through file, taking care not to overlook anything. It was only notes on the animatronic characters. There was a total of fourteen animatronics listed. Under the last three, Mistress Melody, Lady Karina and Lord Bane, there's a small note saying simply, 'Currently Malfunctioning. Scheduled to be shipped back to the warehouse for proper maintenance or destruction on November 7th.'

Adam's eyebrows furrow, those three robots were going to be decommissioned the day after the place closed down.... but according to all the evidence so far, no one as much as stepped foot into the building since November 6th.(edited)

Adam jots down a brief note about what he learned before he minimizes the file screen, pulling up the computer's email. He logs out of the google account, making one up on a whim before emailing the computer's files to one of his 'work' emails. For extra measure he pulls the file back up and takes a picture with his phone for later reference. Just in case.

Adam bites his lower lip before jotting down a few more notes on what he's learned so far; "Company email signed into jfritzgerald@gmail" He writes down before checking what account the computer itself is signed into, "Computer signed into Jeremy Fritzgerald." he writes down next. He underlines the name, writing down a note to interview the person later, "Possible Witness." he adds down on the paper.

Next he picks up the sign in sheet, four names were signed under the date November 6th '95; Jeremy Fritzgerald, Fritz Smith, Vanessa and then Mike Afton written in red crayon. Adam writes down the first three names under his 'Possible Witness' list. He circle's Vanessa's name seeing as he wasn't given a last name for her.

"Additional research." Adam sighs out, pouting. Hopefully Jeremy and Fritz know something. Adam shakes his head, putting the sign in sheet back on the desk and turning the computer back off. He picks back up his folder.

In the room there was three doorways, one behind the desk, one to the left of the desk and one to the right of the desk. Signs hung over each doorway. They were faded but Adam could just make out the words.

To the right was 'Springtime Lunch Hall'. To the left was 'Garden Storybook Paradise & Numbat Jungle Playroom'. In front of him but behind the desk was the entrance to 'The Paradise Partyroom'.

Adam, remembering what the files said, heads to the left, entering the room labeled the Garden Storybook Paradise. If he remember's correctly, this is where those malfunctioning robots that were going to be shipped away the day after the accident should be stationed.

The walls were green, lined with plastic and plush vines, flowers and leaves. Mechanical tree's with happy grinning faces and branches and leaves as hands come up from the ground. It's almost like a forest.

And at the very end of the room was a stage with three human like androids standing upon it. In the very middle was what Adam assumes is Melody, Karina and Bane on either side of her.

Melody was blond with cold plastic blue eyes. She had pursed full red lips and was wearing a dark-blue dressing gown. Bits of the plastic of her arms and legs were broken off, revealing the broken circuitry within. Lady Karina had Black hair, green eyes and pretty pink thin lips, wearing a green dressing gown. She too was in a familiar state as Melody was. Bane looked much like a butler or table server, having black hair, black eyes and pale skin, wearing dress pants and shoes and a button up white shirt with the addition of a bow-tie and a black vest.

The three animatronics were in a similar state. Broken down, decommissioned and dusty. It was no wonder, they have been prone and offline for a good twenty four years or so. By the stage was a dried black-brownish liquid, splattered onto the floor and the curtains of the stage. The animatronics were seemingly untouched by the blood splatter.

Adam opens his folder once more and begins to jot down more notes, reading aloud as he does as, "Dried black-brown liquid stain by stage, splattered on curtains and floor, robots clean but dusty. Maybe blood? The room smells awful. Judging by amount of blood, a major artery was severed."

Adam looks over the room briefly for anything he might've missed before taking a quick picture of the stage and heading into the other room, 'The Numbat Jungle Playroom'. Adam snorts, who even came up with these names?

The Jungle Playroom looked fairly similar to the one Adam just left, except it came with the addition of an indoor playground. Nothing sticks out to him right away so he heads towards the stage where three large animatronics stood on the beaten up stage, the curtains meant to hide them from view laying forgotten on the dirty tiles. A bird stand with a green animatronic parrot is at the back of the stage, looking blankly to the side with it's small black beety eyes.

On the stage stood two identical Numbat animatronics with big round black eyes, small round ears, short stiff red-brown fur with white and black stripes. Both of their figures were thin and slender and included a long bushy tail and a pointed, narrow snout. The other animatronic looked like a bat with its brown fur, pointy ears, short pig like snout and its thin wing-like limbs.

Betty the Bat, Adam remembers after a moment. He searches his memory for the names of the other two. Ne'er-Do-Well and Nocturne. Nocturne being named after a musical piece.

Adam writes down his observations in his folder, "Curtain not on stage, rumpled & forgotten on the floor. Torn down? What happened here?"

After a few more minutes of looking around, Adam takes a picture and then leaves the room, heading down the hall. Seeing two directions to go; straight ahead or to the right, Adam heads down the right hall, entering 'The Paradise Partyroom'. It's a simple medium sized room, neon yellow wall paper with neon pink swirls and designs, hearts and animals designed into the very walls. The tile flooring clicks loudly with his every step. Tables and chairs, lined perfectly, sits facing the old stage. Neon pink curtains hide most of the stage from view.

The room held no clues, at least as far as Adam could tell. So Adam heads towards the stage, stepping up onto it and moving the curtain aside. Three animatronics line the now revealed stage, a lack of dust or dirt on their soft furs. It looked like they've been cleaned recently.

Adam takes a picture with his phone, quickly jotting down his observation, "Animatronics (other then Melody, Karina and Bane) have been washed recently, well taken care of. Someone returned to care for them? Why has no-one collected the money from the register?" Adam looks back to the stage, tapping his pen to the paper as he takes in the details of the three animatronics.

From left to right stood Catnip, a white slender Siamese cat animatronic with a long grey and black stripped tail and pointy dark-grey ears, it's snout a dark-grey as well. Icy blue eyes look out into the audience. To the right of Catnip, Pansy the Puppy stands idly, a plump golden retriever with floppy ears and mismatched eyes, one glowing a cyan hue, the other an emerald green. A pink heart shaped necklace dangles from her neck. To the right of Pansy was a black panther animatronic with grey eyes, a panther named Poline that Adam vaguely recognized from his research into the building.

Adam stares at them for a moment more before jumping off the stage and heading to the hall on the other side of the room. If he was correct, the hall should lead over to the Lunch Hall. How he knows this? It's an easy guess that he made judging by how the hallway he came from connected the Jungle Garden side of building to The Paradise Partyroom and a long hall leading to mystery room. Adam decides to save the long hallway and the mystery rooms for last.

Instead he cuts the corner of the hall, heading right and entering the Lunch Hall. The walls were a pale yellow-orange color, there were dozens of tables and chairs and a stage, it's curtains wide open, stood at the end of the Lunch Hall.

Four animatronic characters stood upon the stage, Ivery and Ivric the Otters, twins, both plump, with grey fur, white belly's and small black orbs as eyes, small round ears poking out of the top of their heads, a big black nose on the end of their short snouts.. Their brown hands and feet were webbed and made of rubber. A long tapered grey tail rested on the floor behind them. To the left of Ivery and Ivric is Rachel, a white rabbit with slim black limbs, floppy bunny ears, bright round pink eyes with long eyelashes and a short black bunny tail. To the left of her was a deer animatronic named "Serenade The Singing Sambar", her thick coat of long coarse hair was a dark red, a dense mane of fur existed around her long neck and the fur faded into the color of creme on her belly. Long curved antlers and small ears stuck up from the top and sides of her head.

They too were as clean as the ones Adam saw before them. Adam feels the dregs of suspicion form in his thoughts. The clues so far didn't tell him everything he wants to know, some of the pieces not quite fitting.

What pieces did fit, told Adam this: Once upon a time, a child was attacked in a nearly empty restaurant save for the employee's, his father and a women named Vanessa. This child, named Mike Afton, lost a lot of blood during the attack, an attack that was perpetrated by what the father claims was a malfunctioning robot. The building was quickly vacated, none of the cash was retrieved from the register. No information on the child's condition was given. The building's exits and entrances were boarded up. For the past twenty-four years, the electrical bills and wifi were paid for despite no one being allowed in and the building having been condemned. The animatronics, minus three, were cleaned regularly. Not a single spot of blood stained any of their furs. No evidence to implicate any of them.

Adam frowns, it sounded to him like there was a cover-up of some kind. Something was happening behind the scenes. Something Mr. Afton didn't want people to know about. One thing was for sure though. The animatronics labeled as malfunctioning weren't the ones behind the attack. They weren't clean like the others were, instead dust and dirt stained their plastic limbs, hair and clothes. Yet there wasn't a single drop of blood on them that could allude if any of the three were the ones to attack the child. Judging by the blood splatter, Melody, Karina and Bane were situated in a place where the blood should've hit them during the attack.

Chances are, they were either cleaned right after the attack and then left to rot while the others were routinely cleaned or.... they weren't in the room when Mike Afton was attacked.

Which meant that it was likely that it was either done by one of the others or.... it wasn't done by an animatronic at all. If that was the case then why would the others be cleaned regularly while the three in the Jungle room weren't? Why would Mr. Afton take the time to put the animatronics back on stage after his son got injuried? Why would he lie about it?

It was strange. Very strange.

Clearly there was something Mr. Afton hid from the world, something he doesn't want other people to know. It reeked of lies and deceit, of a cover-up that might just have something to do with the missing children from the restaurants early days. There was slim chance of the two incidents being related, but it wouldn't stop Adam from searching for any connection between the two.

Adam lifts his phone and takes a picture of the four happily smiling robots on stage. The more pictures the better. Maybe in the morning something will speak out to him. A clue he might've missed.

Adam sighs, "Guess its time to check the halls." he whispers to himself, feeling a chill down his spine as he stares into the eyes of the four robots on stage. Strangely enough, all the robots, minus the three in the Jungle room, gave Adam a similar feeling. Their eyes much too life like, staring into his very soul. Though the eyes didn't move, Adam still felt the chill. A warning of something to come.

Adam goes back into the hallway, walking down it and looking around. The walls were grey, the floor tiles alternating between white and black. Papers were hung off of the walls, drawings of the characters. There was even a few posters of the animatronics.

He peeks into the first doorway he sees. It was a larger then normal kitchen with multiple fridges, dishwashers, sinks, stoves, microwaves, cabinets and counters. Above a trashcan was a closed garbage chute.

Adam slips into the room, letting the swinging door swing shut behind him. He opens a few of the fridges, they were full of rotten food and the insides of them smelled awful. Adam takes a picture with his phone of the inside of each fridge before closing them shut and checking the cabinets. There was a few cabinets full of non-perishables, the others full of plates, pans, pots, cups, utensils and other things that one might find in a fully stocked kitchen.

With no reason to stay in the room any longer, Adam slips back into the hallway and continues onward.

The next two doors he checks leads to a utility room and storage room filled with junk and tons of boxes. Adam silently debates with himself whether he should check the boxes for clues or come back later. It'll probably take a few more visits to search through all the mess.(edited)

With his decision made, Adam heads back into the hall, turning a left and entering the security office. The room's sparse, not much to see. On one end of the room there's filing cabinets, on the other a desk and chair. On the desk, is a computer, printer, a phone and controls labeled 'Office door right On/Off' 'Office door left On/Off' 'North door On/Off' 'East door On/Off' and 'West door On/Off'. Adam bites his lip before powering on the control panel, he presses 'On' for both of the Office doors.

Not a second later big metal sheets, security doors whoosh down from the ceiling, blocking the exits of the office. Adam jumps at the sound and quick movement of the security doors, "Jesus." he swears to himself quietly before turning the doors 'off'. The security doors retreat back into the ceiling.

Adam, sparing a glance to the other door controls, turns the computer on. The screen lights up, the camera system popping up on screen. Adam clicks through the camera's before coming across the 'Paradise Partyroom NDoor' camera.

It shows the doorway in the entrance room that leads into 'The Paradise Partyroom'. Adam, a suspicion forming in his mind, reaches over to the door controls and presses 'on' for the north door. On camera, a metal security door unfolds from the ceiling and blocks the doorway. Adam presses the 'off' button for the door and the security door retracts back into the ceiling.

Adam bites his lower lip, opening up his folder and pressing down his pen to the paper, writing down his thoughts, "Metal security doors aka heavy security. It must take up a lot of power, how much did this cost? Cameras still recording -and working- even now."

Adam huffs, closing his folder. He turns off the computer and the control panel before going down the other hall, the one he hasn't really explored yet.

The rooms he checks are repair rooms and a very big parts & service room. Nothing of interest. Adam heads out of the building and down the street, all the way to his house where he climbs back in through his window. Back at his computer, he records his thoughts, observations and theories on a google document before putting his stuff away.

He changes clothes into something more comfortable and crashes onto his bed, exhausted. As his eyes close, the last thing he sees in the darkness of his bedroom is the red glow of his clock.

_12 AM_

Back at the restaurant, ten pairs of plastic eyes light up with an unearthly glow, awakened at the strike of midnight.

" _Is he gone?_ " Rachel, the white bunny with the thin black limbs, whispers in a hushed voice to her partners on stage, her ruby orbs lighting up with her anxiety.

Ivery the otter, reaches around her brother's slumped figure to pat Rachel on the arm, "I think so." her voice is reassuring but unsure.

Rachel lets out a sob, glancing towards her friend, "A-Are you sure, Ivery? Wha-What if he comes back to hurt us?" she whines out, her ruby orbs glistening with tears she's unable to shed.

Ivery frowns, patting Rachel's arm gently, "Then we'll defend ourselves."

"I for one," Serenade the deer begins with pride, a dangerous bloodthirsty smirk on her muzzle,", will shed his blood if he touches even a single hair on your or any of our friend's head!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may take a while for this fanfiction to be updated. Please comment below if you'd like for me to continue this. Thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
